Episode 73 (2011)
Insanity × And × Sanity (キョウキ×ト×ショウキ, Kyōki × To × Shōki) is the 73rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on March 31st, 2013. Overview After Tsezguerra's group departs, Goreinu explains the details of their cards to Gon's team. The Bombers are on the move for getting valuable cards from Gon's group. Gon, Killua, and Biscuit are ready with a plan to fight the Bombers. The fight between Gon and Genthru approaches. Summary Goreinu contacts Gon, Biscuit, and Killua to inform them that Tsezguerra's team left Greed Island according to their plan. Tsezguerra's team cards will disappear if they're out of the game for more than 240 hours; however, he left all the valuable cards to Goreinu. Killua believes Genthru will know they have allies when none of the four hold any valuable cards. Genthru and his team await Tsezguerra and his team at the starting point. As they do not show up before the deadline (3:05 p.m.), they officially celebrate Tsezguerra’s departure from Greed Island, believing they never returned out of fear of them. Meanwhile, Goreinu explains that he and Tsezguerra’s team switched 32 of their 96 cards with fakes and Goreinu holds all 96 real cards. He tells Killua and the others that he'll give them the cards once they've defeated Genthru. Goreinu warns Gon's group when the Bombers head towards Masadora to prepare for battle. The three are ready when Gon succeeds in his training by calculating exactly 1 minute. In Battera's Castle, Tsezguerra is curious about a girl's picture on a table. Battera reveals that she was his lover and after an accident put her in a coma, he heard of Greed Island and started buying copies to hire players to finish the game. He needed a player to collect a card called "Angel's Breath" that could completely heal her. However, after her passing, all of it has now become pointless. After planning, the Bombers go straight to Gon's group and Genthru immediately proposes a deal. During the conversation, Biscuit and the two deceived them so Genthru's team can't tell they're ready to fight as well. Killua keeps refusing Genthru's proposal until Genthru loses his patience. Killua, Gon, and Biscuit immediately act and use "Accompany" to get away from them. After using their last "Accompany", Gon's group heads towards Masadora and hides their auras. Genthru searches the whole area, but can't find them so they decide to use "Accompany" straight to Gon's group. They don't move, meaning Gon's group is still there, and it is also the last "Accompany" Genthru's group has. After another discussion, everything is going according to the plan by making Genthru's team battle them one on one. Killua and Biscuit run away from where Gon is in order to separate the Bombers. Gon and Genthru's fight starts and Gon anticipates his attack, making Genthru wonder who told him his abilities. Gon doesn't answer and instead proposes a deal to Genthru that whoever surrenders first will give up all his cards. Genthru won't bite until Gon swears he would rather die than be a thief and Genthru has no choice, but to agree. Gon keeps attacking while remembering Biscuit's advice in the middle of his fight: he might not be as strong as Genthru, but he's fast and clever. Genthru's hit sends Gon flying and Genthru mockingly states that he won't use his ability on him. Gon remembers Biscuit's advice that all is according to plan by letting Genthru calculate how strong he is, but Gon being a prideful one, plans on making Genthru use his ability against him and carry on the plan afterwards. Meanwhile, Biscuit uses "Accompany" in order to separate Bara from the others and fight him one on one. Bara asks her why she used "Accompany" on him and Biscuit replies that she is stronger than him and doesn't want him to be helped by the others. She releases a flurry of attacks, but Bara says she's weak. He is able to send Biscuit rolling on the ground, causing her to transform into a scary muscular form that Killua later takes to calling "the gorilla" and knocks out Bara in one punch. He asks why she hid her power and she tells him she hates that form before he goes unconscious. At the same time, Killua battles Sub and Killua reveals his new yo-yo technique in the middle of the fight. It weighs 50kg and is easily able to destroy a tree. Sub dodges the best he can, but is hit. He notices Killua leaving his right open and takes advantage by kicking Killua on his right side. However, Killua reveals another yo-yo on his right arm and smashes Sub on the back of the head. He left his right side purposefully open, to trick Sub. Killua hits him again, and uses electricity, knocking him out for good. Gon takes a lot of punches from Genthru, but never accepts defeat. Genthru realizes his stubbornness and takes back what he said. He decides to use his ability to mess with Gon's mind and make him admit defeat. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 73 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc